


Art for Hexenmeister's vids

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Character Development, Digital Art, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanart, Gen, Police, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ray Kowalski's journey.





	Art for Hexenmeister's vids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexenmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sounds of the police](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305441) by [hexenmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister). 

> Created as complementary artworks for the following excellent vids.
> 
> For "Sound of da police"  
**Locked In** is about everyone being trapped in the system, with all its faults.  
  
For "Police on my back"  
**Moving On** is about what might happen for Ray after _Call of the Wild_ if he left the police and ended up in a Canadian shack with Fraser - as friends, or it can be read as slash.
> 
> Click through on each for the full-sized pic.

Locked In

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6655/r21kj5wyh1f0go4zg.jpg)

Moving On

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f6a4/yzltw49fv93okzlzg.jpg)


End file.
